


Bucky going on some  good and same bad adventures

by Ghostdog94



Series: the avengers  animals world [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Hill cat, M/M, Multi, Nick dog, Slow Build, bucky dog, clint hawk, howard dog, natasha cat, peggy cat, phil cat, sam falcon, steve dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostdog94/pseuds/Ghostdog94
Summary: While Shield  recovery from hydra attack, Bucky recovery from attack  too and then he  find out that uncle Joseph was kill in the attack and his aunt Sarah pregnant.





	Bucky going on some  good and same bad adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This my first work to AO3 every but I have this idea in head. I just had to typing it down. I have autism and dyslexia, so it might not a well write story or great story.  
> This first chapter is just tell everything that happen in Bucky point of view before the main story.  
> I do not own marvel.

Back in 40th, DR. Erskine creates the first super-pet not really super just we could talk to humans and see color like people. We have the lifespan of humans, but still grow fast than humans but grow tiny bit slowly than most normal baby animals. Also our ageing slow down when about one year. Dr. Erskine many of as us he could by make some alpha or beta both male and female mating with male or female omega and make baby animal. DR. Erskine secretly makes many special animal of cats, dogs, birds, horses and even small animals like rats. 

We was put to work, humans find we was very good undercover agents, since not a lot people know about us. Most people see us as just normal animals and talk secrets in front us. It did help that we can talk to the normal animals too. Cats and small animals are the best spies, since they can get can go some places that humans or dogs cannot get to.( I know because know two best female alpha cats spies Peggy Carter and Natasha Romanov, who also close cats friends).

When WWII started, dogs and birds more helpful on the battlefield, we help work side with normal animal. Birds were good send messages but unlike the other normal bird that wears the messages on them, they can just say message themselves. So if catch or kill on important messages get in to the enemy hands. Some cats were help the war by doing what they do best that is spying but some did get catch and kill by enemy birds. Dogs work closely with our humans’ friend/battlebuddy to protect they will our live, which was not hard to do because dogs be do that for a long time. 

Soon our enemy Nazis and Hydra catch on to our secrets of specials animals and try to make to make some of their own and they fail. They did make very mess up German shepherd that Red Skull because whenever they it melt his skin and fur off ever took his nose. You think he would be mean that them but no he loyalty was to them that why his was Hitler favorite. Red Skull very mean dog, he kill would anyone that gets in way of plans of Hydra. Somehow Hydra did get their hands on some special animals omegas male and female mating breed them with their army alphas dogs until they have some of their own. 

The war hard to win, with human fight human and special animals fight special animals, also many bomb, tanks, and gun mostly just human use those the fight with. Animals just use teeth and claw the fight in the war. Special animals know what we for unlike some normal animals, we fight freedom of human be very mistreat by the enemy. Many Human and animals die on battle, with honor if the normal animals need respects for they in the war because if not them special animals they still animal that are special. We beat the enemy together, Hydra gone by the dead of Red Skull and WII over by Hitler kill himself.  
After the war was over, special animals went back special agents work Human agent in a secret government as equal. The secret government form S.H.I.E.L.D and group went over would. special animals work all field in S.H.I.E.L.D like some are very smart them get work in the lab like Howard Stark the Airedale Terrier and some skills to on the field like me Bucky Barnes the mix breed (my dad is a alphas pitbull x husky shepherd mix and my mom is a beta border collie x golden retriever mix, I look like more like my dad side of mix but my beta like my dad, I mostly black fur but my four legs and my muzzle which have a very light tan color). The omega humans and special animals most work at the bases and they some that work out on mission, although some alphas and betas try to send on missions that too dangerous, because alphas and betas are protective their co-workers but can be very protective of omega co-workers. However mostly everyone get along with everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D the humans and the animals and the alphas and omegas and betas but are few alphas and betas that mess with omegas.

Like As I said some special animals skill for outfield agents, which my I am skill for and I was known for be one the best dog agent in S.H.I.E.L.D and I have a nickname the Winter Soldier because I always get the job done. However I don’t do the missions all be myself, no, sometime I work with other animals and humans, but I usually work with small group dogs, we call our the howling commandos which we did get a few laughs but we were one of the best dog team that S.H.I.E.L.D . S.H.I.E.L.D was doing a good job of keeping the world saving for a long, with animal and human work together.

Everything good Until a few days ago, to reveal that Hydra was not the gone for good but they had been hide S.H.I.E.L.D the whole time. Human and animals were part Hydra; we had on war when make decision to attack all of the different bases of S.H.I.E.L.D around the world. That includes the U.S’s S.H.I.E.L.D base Headquarters in D.C, which my team did work from. The hard to tell who was who but all Howling Commandos were on the good side of thing and we fought hard, everyone did and the Good side was winning and losing at the same time.

I ran into Brock Rumlow a alpha Rottweiler, who were the leader of the strike team for S.H.I.E.L.D, who was not my friend because he was one of few alphas that mess with omegas but we work together sometime at S.H.I.E.L.D. He has just killed a cat, that cat did not go down without a fight because Brock had a lot of cat craws mark on him. I ran at him to confront him and pull him off the dead cat, tackle him to the ground I get on top of him.  
I said “I knew you was a big jerk but I did not think you was asshole but now I do” growl at him  
Brock said “order do come with pain I know but I guess he could not handle the pain mush” he laugh and growl back.  
We had bloody and nastily fight, it took a long time but I craw his face hard it left a bad and wound on his face. Brock growl at me and knocks me to the ground and catches my throat, he bitten down hard on my throat try to tear it but he stop when he hear growl, we both look down the hall to see my team the Howling Commandos ran fast to toward us .  
“Get away from him” Said Dum Dum growl.  
“mmm I guess we have finish this later if you saves this” said Brock he ran the other way down hall.  
Some of Howling Commandos went pass me to chasing after him. I was losing a lot of blood and my seeing was get bad by minute, but I hear Dum Dum said “ hold on Bucky we will get you help, just hold on” , Then I black out.


End file.
